NARUTO
by Tofunyann
Summary: Kamu galau? Kamu bimbang? Kamu bingung? Jangan keburu loncat ke empang dulu. NARUTO hadir buat kamu! Oneshot. Slight MaeIso.


Kamu galau?

Kamu bimbang?

Kamu bingung?

Jangan keburu loncat ke empang dulu. NARUTO hadir buat kamu. Ya, NARUTO; **Na** sihat **Ru** pawan **T** rik **O** mbang-ambing hati si dia. Ciaaaa. Bersama ahli cinta karismatik tampan kita; Maehara Hiroto, dijamin kencan pertamamu akan sukses. Tumpahkan seluruh kegalauanmu, wahai para gadis! Dijamin si dia pasti bakalan klepek-klepek lalu—bok—er—

"Ha, apa, boker?" salah seorang penonton iklan garuk-garuk kepala. Maklum, internet jalannya kayak siput, suara dan gambar jadi putus-putus akibat _buffering_.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.**

 **WARNINGS** : _OOC. Receh Jokes, Boys x boys. Edan. Tebar merek. And many more._

 _Maehara Centric. Slight MaeIso. AU 7 tahun mendatang._

 _/Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini kecuali numpahin hasrat receh yang menari-nari. /_

* * *

"Hay, _Ladies_."

"Kyaaaaaa!" hampir seluruh cewek-cewek di bangku penonton berteriak histeris kala seorang pemuda tampan dengan helai jingga rapinya memasuki area panggung.

"Apa kabar?"

Suaranya membuai dan membuat para gadis hampir sakaw. Ketika lampu sorot menyinarinya, tampak kilau _bling-bling_ menyertai setiap langkah si pemuda.

Lihatlah lenggokan pinggulnya. Seksi abeees!

"KYAAAAA! MAEHARAAAA AKU CINTA PADAMUUUU!"

"KYAAAAA! MAS MAE JADILAH PACARKUUUUU!"

"HIROTOOOOOO AKU SIAP TERJUN KE SUMUR DEMIMUUUU!"

"HIROCHAAN~ Cikuku~ Oom punya kudaaa~~!"

Biasanya begitu, sih, penampilannya di televisi. Setelah sekian lama pensiun dari dunia video _online_. Hari ini, dia hadir kembali di _Youtube_ , khusus mengunggah video tips-tips lucu yang selalu _booming_ di seantero Kunugigaoka. _Follow_ saja akun _Youtube_ -nya; NARUTO. Singkatan dari **Na** sihat **Ru** pawan **T** rik **O** mbang-ambing hati si dia.

.

.

"Hai, _Ladies_. _How are you tonigh_ t? _But not only night_ , _in what and where you_ nonton _my channel_."

Sapanya dalam Bahasa Inggris campur sari.

"Kali ini aku akan membagikan tiga tips kencan asyik, biar si doi makin lengket kayak kerak gosok di wajan. Semua kudapat dari pengalaman langsung dan sudah teruji klinis di Oxford dan Harvard."

Tepuk tangan.

.

.

 **Tips pertama**.

"Carilah tempat kencan yang romantis. Tidak terlalu ramai seperti tempat pembagian sembako, juga tidak terlalu sepi seperti kamar mayat. Fokuslah padanya dan buat dia merasa spesial, seolah tempat yang kamu pilih memang khusus tercipta untuk dia."

Ada selenting ingatan lewat, tentang kencan pertamanya dengan ekhem—Isogai Yuuma—ekhem.

"Maehara."

"Iya, Hani."

"Mas. Sadar."

"Apa?" Maehara tersentak. Lamunannya buyar.

"Aku senang kamu mau mengajakku tamasya romantis sambil naik perahu di tepi laut gini," ujar Isogai, pelan sekali.

"Iya, semua sudah kurencanakan. Apa mau didayung lebih cepat lagi? Biar sampai ke pulau yang it—Waduh?!"

"Baru nyadar sekarang?" Isogai tampak sebal, raut wajah antara ingin nangis dan menceburkan Maehara ke laut. "Kamu bengong mikirin apa, sih, daritadi? Kita udah sampai ke tengah laut, tahu!"

Sepanjang mata memandang hanya biru, biru dan biru. Daratan nun jauh di sana. Arus air semakin kuat, membuat Maehara akhirnya panik sendiri.

"Ini gimanaaaa?"

"Aku juga nggak tauuu!" Isogai ikutan panik.

"Panggil Gegana—eh pengawas pantai! _Baywatch_! _Baywatch_!" Maehara mulai edan. Ombak laut mulai menggulung, mengangkat perahunya, menceburkan kedua insan—yang entah mabuk cinta atau mabuk laut—ini masuk ke dalam air.

Eh, siyal, ada segitiga tegak renang-renang berkeliling, kayaknya lagi lapar.

"Aaaaaa ikan hiuuuu!"

"Tidaaaak! Ada yang bawa Oreoooo? Konon katanya Ikan Hiu jadi _selow_ kalau dikasih Oreoooo aaaaaa!"

"Pokoknya jangan sampai melamun, melongo, apalagi ketiduran saat kencan. _It's a big no. No._ Fokuslah padanya, dan buat dia merasa spesial. Titik."

.

.

 **Tips ke dua:**

"Sesekali, rayu dia. Katakan bahwa dia begitu spesial untukmu. Ajak dia duduk, makan berdua, lalu ngobrol asyik sambil mendengarkan lagu romantis. Nikmatilah suasananya, resapi dan rasakan di dalam hati. Heum, kencan romantis yang _classy_ sekali."

Ada lagi pariwara yang lewat, sekadar kenangan manis bersama Isogai.

"Maehara? Plis, jangan bengong lagi," panggil Isogai.

Kini, keduanya tengah duduk di sebuah kafe, dengan nuansa putih. Bunga mawar segar menghiasi setiap mejanya. Maehara tersenyum penuh arti. Jarang-jarang bisa bawa Isogai makan berdua di tempat begini.

"Kamu begitu berharga, _precious Chocolatoz Lezatos_ ," Maehara mencoba memanjakan telinga Isogai dengan suara (sok dibikin) mendesah-desah basah, serta bahasa ibu dari negara paling romantis sedunia; Perancis.

Padahal itu lebih ke bahasa Italia dan seluruh kosa-katanya hancur lebur pula.

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih?" Isogai makin gagal paham. Teh hangatnya bahkan sudah habis dari semenit lalu. Maehara berusaha ganteng. Dia menenangkan diri, duduk tampan dan memberikan tatapan serius, mencoba meresapi suasana dan mematrinya dalam hati.

 _And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more~_

Lirik lagu _You Will be in My Heart_ milik Phill Collins pun mengalun merdu, seolah menambahkan kekuatan pada Maehara untuk meromantisasi suasana.

" _Yes_ , Isogai, _You will be in my heart_ ," ucap Maehara dengan amat lembut walau kalimat kopas lirik lagu, siapapun yang memandang wajahnya pasti klepek-kelepek-bengek. Padahal dalam hati, Maehara tengah usap ingus, terharu saking berterima kasihnya pada lagu ini.

 _Oh, terima kasih, aku bersyukur film paling romantis teranyar seperti Titanic memakai lagu ini sebagai_ soundtrack _. Suasananya sungguh mendukung buat pacaran._

Padahal siapapun kayaknya tahu kalau lagu Phill Collins berjudul _You Will be in My Heart_ itu lagunya _Tarzan_ , bukan _Titanic_.

"Mae, plis, kamu ngundang aku cuma buat mingkem di sini?" Isogai Yuuma, semakin gagal paham dengan tingkah Maehara. "Maaf, bukannya aku nggak mau atau marah padamu, tapi," Isogai melirik jam dinding dengan tidak nyaman. "Aku harus pergi kerja sambilan. Sudah, ya? Nanti malam aku telepon. Daah!"

Lalu Isogai berlalu begitu saja, bahkan tanpa membayar bon terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan Maehara Hiroto duduk mematung, melongo sendirian.

Lagu _You Will be in My Heart_ -nya Phill Collins pun berganti menjadi dangdut oplosan.

.

"Er ... sekadar tambahan, kalau bisa, tolong jangan buang-buang waktu. Katakan bahwa dia berharga, secepatnya. Katakan perasaanmu dan kencanlah tanpa buang waktu. Karena waktu adalah uang. _Eh_?"

.

.

 **Tips ke tiga:**

"Kalau kamu sedang datar dengan pacarmu, ingatlah ketiga wangsit keramat ini," Maehara kini tampak sedang kipas-kipas.

"Semur. Lemper. Ketoprak."

 _What_ —?

"Ya. Jangan ngiler dulu. Ketiga hal di atas adalah modal penting untuk mengembalikan hubungan yang datar menjadi sehangat matahari senja. Ciyeeee."

Maehara cepat-cepat mingkem, seolah dapat melihat para penonton di ujung layar telah siap melempar sendal.

"Semur; **Se** mpetin **m** endengarkan c **ur** hatannya. Kalau semisal gebetanmu nelepon atau sms tanpa sebab, atau omongan mulai random dan ngelantur, kemungkinan ada indikasi kalau dia pingin curhat, sekadar menumpahkan kegalauan di hatinya. Kamu harus ladenin. Buat dia senyaman mungkin, _with your own style_."

Lalu jadi Ingat, waktu itu Isogai pernah galau soal menu makan malam sampai omongannya beneran ngelantur; "Maehara, Sun Gokong itu asalnya dari Gunung Suwiliyen, Huakuo, atau Goa Pacitan?"

Tentu saja Maehara Hiroto dengan ganteng menjawab Goa Pacitan.

"Baiklah. Kedua; Lemper."

Sebentar, minum dulu.

" **Le** bih **m** udah **per** hatian. Lebih mudah perhatian ke dia. Turunin gengsi. Kasih dia senyum tipis, atau manis-manis, peluk lengan si doi. Tanyain kabarnya hari itu. Dijamin melihat kamu yang kiyut dan pengen manja, bakalan bikin si dia gagal cuek."

"Maeharaaaaaa."

"Apa?"

"Ma-mau—uukh, masukin," wajah memerah dan airmata hampir menitik. Siapa yang tak bisa menolak pesona seorang Isogai Yuuma saat ini?

"Kamu beneran mau lagi?"

Angguk senang. "A-aku nggak tahan—uh—aku mau—tolong masukkan lagi dan dijepit."

"Oke. Oke."

Koin dimasukkan. Sekali Japit, dapat! Gantungan ponsel _kappa_ yang bisa bersinar. Seluruh koin receh dalam dompet Maehara ambles. Tapi tak apa, demi senyum si yayang yang kepingin banget sama gantungan ponselnya.

.

"Ketiga; Ketoprak."

Sebentar, sibak poni dulu.

" **Ke** cup **t** epat _**o**_ _n the kokoro_ yang **p** o **rak** -poranda."

Maksa, sih, emang.

"Kecup tepat _on the kokoro_ yang porak-poranda, maksudnya, obatin hatinya. Hibur dia jika kesedihan melanda. Buat dia merasa bahwa dia nggak sendiri di dunia ini. Temani dia kalau dia lagi terpuruk. Yah ... bonus, sih kalau mau peluk-pelukan atau kecup beneran—ekhem."

"Maeharaaaa aku nggak tahan lagiii, aku sediiiiih," ada airmata deras. Ingin rasanya Maehara memeluk Isogai saat itu juga. Hem—peluk-peluk, ah, sibak dikit, usep pinggangnya, uhuy—

"Ngapain kamu!" Isogai mencubit tangan nakal yang mencoba menyusup ke dalam bajunya. "Aku lagi sedih. Si Aichi, kucingku dihamilin sama kucing jantan liar, tapi nggak diajakin nikah. Kucing jantan itu nggak tanggung jawaaaab. 'Kan hatiku sakiiit. Aku merasa gagal melindungi kucingkuuuuu."

"Tapi, 'kan yang kamu pelihara itu kucing liar juga? Dipelihara di kolong kuil bobrok, 'kan?"

"Maehara tegaaaaa!"

Loh?

.

.

Begitulah tiga wangsit ajaib dari sang pecinta karismatik, Maehara Hiroto. Boleh dicatat, boleh dipahami, asal jangan dijadikan contekan untuk ujian. Pasti nggak kepakai soalnya.

"Maehara Hiroto undur diri. Sampai jumpa di video terbaru selanjutnya. Jangan lupa di- _subscribe_ dan _like_."

Yu dadah, yu babay

.

.

Kalau satuan panjang adalah meter, satuan jumlah zat adalah mol dan satuan arus listrik adalah ampere, jadi satuannya aku dan kamu apa, dong?

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Halooooo xDD

Apa kabaaar. Selamat bermalam Jumat yaaa. Udah siap senter, sarung sama snack? Yuk ngeronda #he

Ratu Galau lagi seneng bikin recehan, nih, jadi terciptalah fanfic pendek ini. Semoga pada suka dan pada terhibur yaaa xD yuuk, jangan galau terus. Kita ketawa karena dalam tubuh yang sehat terdapat tawa yang lepas #loh

 **RnR C:**


End file.
